Renovatio
by Mabpattz
Summary: Edward y Bella se casan .. es su primera noche juntos pero algo ocurrido en esta hacen que se distancien..y discutan fuerte...Edward se va y vuelve tres meses con algo que nadie se espera Lemmons RM Summary incluido
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer amo a Edward como si fuese mió pero no lo es adoro la personalidad de Emmett y el carisma de Jazz y la austeridad de Esme la chiquilla veloz la pequeña pixie duendecillo o como la llamen es mi idolo y los demás personajes son muy carismáticos y cada uno tiene un rasgo de mi y los siento como si fueran míos pero no lo son **_**REITERO- **_**toda la genialidad de twiligth saga desde el libro 1 al 4 son de Stephenie Meyer pésele a quien le pese solo la trama es mía si tiene inconvenientes por favor dejen sus reviews con sus quejas y declaro Jazz es mi otra mitad después de Edward los adoro... los deja Mabpattz**

_**Los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer... pero algunas noches le pido prestado a Edward... :)**_

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer... mujer, como te envidio! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Razones por la que decidí publicar esta historia**_

_**RENOVATIO **_*

Siempre ponemos a los personajes de crepúsculo como Perfectos recuerden HUMANO en otras palabras es un sinónimo de Defectos Aunque los cullen son los seres mas maravillosos y perfectos de mundo, Hasta los Vampiros de meyer tienen sus defectos y debilidades.. Espero que no me maten por poner a Edward y a los chicos en las cotidianidades de los chicos normales… las amo!

* * *

_**ARGUMENTO**_

Edward tras un año y medio de noviazgo logra su mas anhelado sueño casarse con el amor de su vida Bella pero en la noche de bodas sucede algo inesperado que hace que este se muestre distante con Bella… Ahí empiezan los problemas pues Bella le insiste a Edward de que vayan a un Terapeuta sexual… tiene una fuerte discusión al respecto..a raíz de esta Edward abandona el hogar ... a los tres meses después viene con algo que nadie se Imaginaba…

_**Rango M **__**POR SU ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL VIOLENCIA Y ABUNDANTES LEMONNS SI TIENES CORAZON DEBIL NO DEBES LEER ESTA HISTORIA NO QUEREMOS QUE LES DE UN PARO CARDIACO A NADIE**_

**Por si les gusta la Idea si la historia recibe al menos 500 reviews antes de acabarse…**

_**HABRA SECUELA!**_

**De otra Manera no….**

**

* * *

**

*Renovatio: _Es en italiano como renovar y renacer_

_

* * *

_

**Hola niñas que tal? Que les parece mi idea… díganme si les gusta mi idea por favor denle a botón:**

_Review this Chapter_

_Graciasss!_


	2. Puede besar a la novia

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer amo a Edward como si fuese mió pero no lo es adoro la personalidad de Emmett y el carisma de Jazz y la austeridad de Esme la chiquilla veloz la pequeña pixie duendecillo o como la llamen es mi idolo y los demás personajes son muy carismáticos y cada uno tiene un rasgo de mi y los siento como si fueran míos pero no lo son **_**REITERO- **_**toda la genialidad de twiligth saga desde el libro 1 al 4 son de Stephenie Meyer pésele a quien le pese solo la trama es mía si tiene inconvenientes por favor dejen sus reviews con sus quejas y declaro Jazz es mi otra mitad después de Edward los adoro... los deja Nessie carlie 3 **

_**Los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer... pero algunas noches le pido prestado a Edward... :)**_

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer... mujer, como te envidio! :)**_

**_**PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA**_**

Epov

_Puede besar a la novia_

En ese momento fui el hombre más Feliz del mundo, me casaba con mi razón de ser Isabella Marie Swan comúnmente llamada Bella a quien he amado desde el primer día que la vi hace dos años, por fin después de esa larga espera iba a ser mía habíamos insistido habíamos insistido en permanecer vírgenes hasta el matrimonio cosa que me hace sentirme nervioso pues esta será la noche mas feliz de mi vida ¿y si lo arruino? ¿y si no le gusta? ¿y si no puedo complacerla? Todas esas preguntas llegaron de lleno a mi cabeza...

-Edward! Que puedes besar a la novia dijo el juez

El reclamo me hizo salir de mis ensoñaciones la boda por la iglesia bahía sido realizada en la mañana y ahora al atardecer en esta playa nos casamos por el civil, ella se sonrojo salvajemente tome su rostro y deposite un tierno beso en sus labios

.-Es hora de la recepción amor dijo Bella sacándome de nuestra pequeña burbuja personal la boda a lo civil era lo mas sencilla posible... Charlie, Renné y Jacob la familia de Bella, y mi familia Jasper, Alice ,Rose, Emmett, Esme, y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi padre Carlisle .. Bella había insistido en ello pues Esme y Alice botaron la casa por la ventana asegurando que no nos volveríamos a casar otra vez y que todo tenia que ser memorable.. Alice y sus ideas capitalistas* entramos a al salón Kyoto del Hotel Barceló Lina* donde celebraríamos nuestra recepción nupcial y luego pasaríamos a la suite Principal a nuestra gran noche, **el salón era de colores en la gama del chocolate claro al oscuro las mesas estaban en disposición de círculos formados por cinco mesas de cinco sillas cada una con un arreglo floral de flores amarillas y fucsias en un jarrón de vidrio transparente con una cinta púrpura las flores eran naturales como a bella le gustaban blancos manteles y platos de marfil con bordes dorados ** nos sentamos en nuestra mesa para empezar con los brindis Emmett fue el primero:

-Bueno que les puedo decir yo a ustedes de estos dos tórtolas?.. Bien les relatare como Edward y Bella se conocieron .. Edward estaba en el instituto cursando el segundo año de secundaria El instituto tenia tres pisos… yo en el almuerzo estaba burlándome de Edward por su incapacidad de darse cuenta que las chicas estaban enamoradas de el hice un comentario acerca de que el iba a morir virgen y no se iba a casar nunca… entonces el se enfureció tanto que me asuste y corrí por los pasillos Edward venia tras de mi... Bajamos las escaleras corriendo y en el segundo piso vimos que una chica venia bajando las escaleras y tropezó cayendo encima de Edward que al intentar pararla termino rodando con ella… muchos dicen que fue amor a primera vista otros amores que matan pues Edward quedo totalmente prendado de ella y esta no le hacia caso y aparentaba ser novia de su hermano Jacob para ahuyentarlo… yo digo que eso fue amor a primera caída… Edward tardo 6 meses tratando de que Bella le correspondiera… y ahora no hay nadie que pueda separarlos espero que sean así de felices e resto de su matrimonio.. Brindemos por que esta hermosa pareja sea feliz siempre

-Salud! Dijeron los invitados

Ahora era el turno de Alice

-Bueno que les digo queridos amigos Edward me tenia hasta la coronilla cuando conoció a Bella, que cuales cosas me gustaban para hacerse una idea que regalarle a Bella bueno yo como buena hermana le respondí que los zapatos y la lencería… recuerdo muy bien ese día… Edward volvió a rojo a la casa con varias bolsas de la tienda Victorias secret y unas bolsas mas de zapatos Louis buitton y Dior... que como consiguió Edward las tallas de corpiño, patíes y Zapatos de Bella para mi es un misterio que no acabo de entender… Esme acababa de de llegar del trabajo y le pregunto para quien era eso el como nunca ha sabido mentir le respondió con la verdad… Para el amor de mi vida a Esme casi le da un paro cardiaco al pensar que su angelito de 16 años estaba intimando con una mujer la única advertencia que Esme le di a Edward fue

-Asegúrate de llevar un preservativo siempre en la cartera…

Por cierto Bella no le hablo a Edward en un mes por su muy sugerente regalo estos dos tienen su larga historia de llantos mas por parte de Edward que otra cosa frustraciones locuras y muchas bromas de parte de Emmett…

-Que sean muy felices Salud!

Bueno era el turno de Jasper a quien le rogué que no hiciera una vergonzosa anécdota mía..

-Bueno hay muchas anécdotas cómicas de estos dos pero no voy a contar ninguna de ellas voy a compartir la angustia que Edward sintió cuando Bella dejo de hablarle ese mes he escrito un pequeño poema al respecto imaginen que es Edward quien lo dice…

Mi vida antes de encontrarte era una noche sin luna muy obscura, pero al menos habían estrellas puntos de luz y motivaciones entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro de pronto se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza , cuando te fuiste , cuando el meteoro se fue pr el horizonte todo se volvió negro, no había cambiado nada pero mis ojos habían quedados cegados por la luz ya no podía ver las estrellas y nada tenia sentido.

Bueno creo que he arrancado un par de lagrimas.. esa es la intención Bella quisiera pedirte que hagas muy feliz a Edward y a ti Edward si una lagrima que no sea de felicidad se atreve a cruzar ese hermoso rostro te castro.

¡Estamos contigo!, dijeron Jacob y Emmett,

¡Salud por los novios!

Los brindis siguieron a lo largo de la mesa, luego era en momento del baile de los novios las hermosas letras de la canción Because you love me de Celine Dion inundo la estancia ( N/A pondré la letra en Español)

**Por todas esas veces que estuviste detrás de mi****  
****Por todas las verdades que me hiciste ver****  
****Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida****  
****Por todo lo malo que cambiaste a bien****  
****Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad****  
****Por todo el amor que encontré en ti ****  
****Siempre te estaré agradecida, amor****  
****Vos sos aquel que me animo****  
****Que nunca me dejo caer****  
****Sos aquel que vio a través de mi**

**Vos fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil****  
****Fuiste mi voz cuando no pude hablar****  
****Mis ojos cuando no podía ver****  
****Viste lo mejor dentro de mi****  
****Me alcanzaste cuando no podía llegar****  
****Me diste fe porque creías en mi****  
****Soy todo lo que soy****  
****Porque me amaste**

**Me diste alas y me hiciste volar****  
****Tocaste mi mano y yo pude tocar el cielo****  
****Perdí mi fe, y vos me la devolviste****  
****Dijiste que ninguna estrella estaba tan lejos de alcanzar****  
****Estuviste conmigo y estuviste firme****  
****Tuve tu amor y lo tuve todo****  
****Estoy agradecida por cada día que me distes****  
****Tal vez no sepa mucho****  
****Pero se que esto es verdad****  
****Fui bendecida porque fui amada por vos**

**Vos fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil****  
****Fuiste mi voz cuando no pude hablar****  
****Mis ojos cuando no podía ver****  
****Viste lo mejor dentro de mi****  
****Me alcanzaste cuando no podía llegar****  
****Me diste fe porque creías en mi****  
****Soy todo lo que soy****  
****Porque me amaste**

**Vos siempre estuviste ahí para mi****  
****El suave viento que me cargo****  
****Como una luz brillando en la oscuridad tu amor entro a mi vida****  
****Tu has sido mi inspiración****  
****A través de las mentiras vos fuiste la verdad****  
****Mi mundo es un mejor lugar gracias a vos**

**Vos fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil****  
****Fuiste mi voz cuando no pude hablar****  
****Mis ojos cuando no podía ver****  
****Viste lo mejor dentro de mi****  
****Me alcanzaste cuando no podía llegar****  
****Me diste fe porque creías en mi****  
****Soy todo lo que soy****  
****Porque me amaste****  
**

Entonces en medio de barullo del baile me escape con Bella para la memorable noche que me esperaba…

* * *

Hola nenas que tal les va? aqui una actualizacion.. como les dije a las chicas actualizare diariamente mientras _Nessie (mi pc)_ y la luz me lo permitan bueno que les parecio el cap?

y el vals de los novios? es super Rommantico?Ah!

*Flores?=_)_

*aplausos¡=_D_

*Tomates? =_(_

_Todo eso mandenmelos por vía de sus valiosisimos reviews! saben que los reviews son el combustible del avión que lleva a los escritores a la nube de la __imaginación_

**las quiere Mabpattz**

* * *

_ideas capitaliistas: _**son aquellas ideas que solamente les conviene a su autor... mi abuela siempre utiliza es expresion.., =D**

_Barcelo Lina Hotel: _**se encuentra en republica Dominicana pertenece a una linea de hoteles de una familia Adinerada de apellido barcelo ( Disculpen pero me hacia ilusion que se casaran en mi pais .u.u) y en sus resorts en Bavaro es que sera su luna de miel ... preguntenle a kellan si las camas del hotel no son bien comodas =P**

Salón kyoto:** foto en mi perfil**

* * *

**Bueno chicas el próximo capitulo es la noche de bodas... la noche que lo arruino todo nah las primeras 5 chicas en adivinar cual es el problema entre ellos dos les dejare una foto de su personaje de crepúsculo favoritaaahhh en mi perfil dejad su review con su comentario la respuesta y en mayúscula de quien su foto!**

**Ej:**

**Hola Mabpattz me encanto el cap y si la canción es monisima y creo que lo que lo arruinara es una infidelidad de Bella JACOB**

por favor denle al boton

_Review this Chapter_

* * *

**_AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO_**

_Cla..claaaro Edward lo que tu digas pero al menos podrias no se ayudarme con mi problema?_


	3. EL PROBLEMA

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer amo a Edward como si fuese mió pero no lo es adoro la personalidad de Emmett y el carisma de Jazz y la austeridad de Esme la chiquilla veloz la pequeña pixie duendecillo o como la llamen es mi idolo y los demás personajes son muy carismáticos y cada uno tiene un rasgo de mi y los siento como si fueran míos pero no lo son **_**REITERO- **_**toda la genialidad de twiligth saga desde el libro 1 al 4 son de Stephenie Meyer pésele a quien le pese solo la trama es mía si tiene inconvenientes por favor dejen sus reviews con sus quejas y declaro Jazz es mi otra mitad después de Edward los adoro... los deja Nessie carlie 3 **

_**Los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer... pero algunas noches le pido prestado a Edward... :)**_

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer... mujer, como te envidio! :)**_

_**El PROBLEMA **_

Subí Las escaleras con Bella en brazos al estilo tradicional como yo había insistido, ella me dejo sentado en la cama alegando que quería ponerse mas cómoda ahora aquí estoy yo sentado en el borde de las cama con las manos en el rostro …15 minutos mas tarde bella salio del baño con un baby doll azul con bordes de encaje negro y un corazón cubriendo el busto( N/a Ver foto en mi perfil) y una pequeña tanga negra … estaba hermosa con su precioso cabello suelto a las altura de su baja espalda y su perfume de fressias rondaba por el aire

-Simplemente Hermosa susurre estampándole un fiero beso en los labios arrancando de ellos un maullido de placer bese su cuello suavemente, tome delicadamente su baby doll y lo tire en el suelo acaricie levemente el contorno de sus senos para después dejar un calido camino de besos en su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus montes, los cuales bese con adoración ternura mientras ella ronroneaba de placer ante mi tacto empecé a bajar sus bragas mientras ella me quitaba la camisa y el pantalón dejándome en solo boxers la bese lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna que no me atreví a mirar pues consideraba el sexo oral y la masturbación como algo repulsivo que tienta contre la dignidad de las personas que lo practican cosa que Bella no sabia, por que lo acababa de descubrir al ver los deseosos y abiertos labios de Bella a mi disposición, roze con la punta de mi nariz por sus labios y sentía su exquisito aroma ella estaba lista para mi y mi erección era dolorosa así que le pregunte con la mirada si estaba lista ella asintió en ese momento abrí sus sedosas piernas, y me posicione entre ellas pero en cuanto me dispuse a penetrarla mi erección se fue, me puse my pero muy nervioso… que haría? Como le diría a Bella que perdí la erección? Y que no podía hacer el amor con ella? Ella estaba clara mente excitada y si no lo hacíamos ella quedaría insatisfecha…

Ella me miro interrogante

-Be..Bella no puedo..

-Que sucede Edward?

-Bella estoy muy nervioso ¿podríamos intentarlo tal vez mañana en la noche?

-Cla..claro Edward, lo que tu digas.

Me miro vacilante sabia lo que pediría a continuación pero estaba tan abrumado que decidí no dárselo vale (Nótese el sarcasmo)esto si era empezar una Vida sexual con buen pie..

-Edward al menos podrías.. no se ayudarme con mi problema

-Bella no se quizás mañana estoy muy cansado

-Lo que tú digas Edward, dijo con un dejo de decepción

Luego de recoger mis boxers y ponérmelos se hizo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, cogi la colcha de la cama y me sumí en mi auto compasión…

* * *

**Bpov**

Esto era increíble después de meses rogándole y diciéndole a Edward que era absurdo esperar al matrimonio el me prometía que si esperábamos seria increíble y ¿ahora? La frustración era lo que me prometía entonces también se rehúsa a ayudarme con el problema que el mismo me había ocasionado… en mi noche de bodas quede insatisfecha por primera vez y ahora era solo el comienzo

* * *

**Epov**

Pase horas y horas sin poder dormir dándole vueltas al asunto lo mejor seria preguntarle a Emmett si alguna vez le habría pasado algo similar Salí de la cama rogando que Bella no se diera cuenta y fui al la pequeña sala de la suite y marque el numero de Emmett….

-Hola.. Quien Llama a esta maldita hora de la madrugada grito Emmett con su inconfundible voz.

-Alguien en una emergencia-dije exasperado

-Oh eres t Eddie dime que tal la noche?

-Fatal, por eso te llamo

-Que paso..

-Bue..bueno Emmett fui incapaz de cumplirle como hombre a Bella

-No estas hablando enserio cuéntame que sucedió ..

-Bueno… le relate todo lo que había pasado y el me escucho detenidamente creo que pensando en una solución

-Edward primero tu caso no es ni mas ni menos que una eyaculacion precoz* que se da por un par de asuntos, puedes investigar lo segundo debiste de complacer a Bella y haberla llevado a la liberación, Estadísticas serias dicen que el 99% de las mujeres insatisfechas pueden tomar resentimiento y aversión al sexo por sus malas experiencias esto viene con el mal humor de no ser complacidas así que ahora ve y trata de hacerla gritar de placer

* * *

**Bpov **

_Mientras Edward y Emmett hablaban_

Cuando sentí el peso de Edward dejar la cama y escuche que se cerro la puerta de la suite me levante exasperada pero muy deseosa había estado masajeando mi pecho para ver si al menos podía calmar la excitación que crecía en mi pero no vi mas remedio que utilizar el regalo que Alice me dio en mi despedida de soltera, un vibrador clásico en forma de polla , y me encamine hacia el baño en donde me senté en la tapa del inodoro frotándome lentamente los pezones mientras que introducía 2 dedos en mi interior la sensación de plenitud llegar en cuando aumentaba mi ritmo la sensación era extraordinaria mordí mi labio inferior para acallar mis suspiros y jadeos cuando no lo resistí mas tome el Vibrador y lo introduci lentamente en mi interior este era del tamaño adecuado para no causarme molestias o la perdida de mi virginidad y lo encendí de pronto la sensación de calor aumento entre mis piernas conforme el aparatito hacia su magia este tenia una pequeña protuberancia que se enfocaba directamente en mi clítoris haciendo que la sensación sea mas intensa, acabe en poco menos de 5 minutos me limpie con una toalla y me acomode la ropa interior para irme a dormir en cuanto tumbe mi cabeza en la almohada una sonrisa tonta bailo en mi rostro, sentí la puerta abrirse y me fingí la dormida Edward entro a la cama y me abrazo, por la espalda, entonces sus manos fueron directamente por debajo de mi Baby doll y masajearon mis pechos ahí reaccione

-Edward que se supone que haces?

-Complaciendo a mi esposa obvio-pude sentir su sonrisa en mi cuello mientras bajaba

su mano para adentrarla en mis bragas

-Edward para, por favor no me toques

-Que te pasa murmuro ofendido tu me pediste que te ayudara con tu problema

-Edward por si no te has dado cuenta eso fue hace horas , estoy muy cansada ya déjame dormir dije enfadada pero en el fondo me sentía mal el estaba nervioso es normal es nuestra primera vez en este tema y ahora quería arreglar las cosas y yo no le daba la oportunidad.

Epov

Y yo que venia con todas las intenciones de arreglar mi estupidez pero ahora era ella quien me rechazaba a mi me lo merecia por patan y no confiar en ella Emmett tenia razon este problema se haria para mas

* * *

Bueno chicas que les parecio el cap? a que no se esperaban a un Emmett así de maduro en un caso taaaann vergonzoso PERDON A LAS QUE ESPERABAN EL LEMMON COMPLETO PERO TODAVIA NO CORRESPONDE sorry (ojos de ternera degollada)

Flores? =P

Aplausos=D

Tomates? =(

todo eso mandenmelo en sus reviewssss

_Review this chapter_

* * *

**_ GANADORES DEL CONCURSO_**

**Bueno chicas algunas como que no entendieron la mimica del juego, yo les hice la pregunta y tenian que respondermela y yo les dejaba una foto en mi perfil de su personaje favorito, ahora bien si recuerdan el sumary Edward es el que hace algo para que el Y Bella se distancien pero ninguna le pego, en fin la respuesta es **

**UNA DISFUNCION SEXUAL por parte de el como se pudieron dar cuentaaa pero ay algo mas que los va a separar que una simple insatisfaccion, hubo una que no la poner en evidencia que dijo que era Bella que le habia mentido a Edward diciendole a que era virgen y no lo era, *.* eso me dejo KHO osea nokeada por que por eso tenia presisamente BELLA que insistir a que fueran a un terapeuta sexual. sean mas obsevadoras las quiero Mabpattz**

**

* * *

**

_**CONCURSO**_

_A LAS PRIMERAS CHICAS QUE ME DEN UN TRATAMIENTO EFECTIVO CONTRA EL PROBLEMITA DE EDWARD DEJENME EL NOMBRE DE SU PERSONAJE EN MAYÚSCULA FAVORITO Y UNA FRASE PARA ACOOMPAÑARLA PIC EJ:_

_o.o _

_El cap estuvo my interesante_

**_Los tratamientos para los casos más leves se enfocan en entrenar gradualmente al paciente, mejorando su condicionamiento mental al sexo y el control de su estímulo erótico. EDWARD CUIDA DE MI CORAZÓN QUE LO HE DEJADO CONTIGO yuli  
_**

* * *

**AVANCE **

_Bella que estas haciendo_

* * *

**_DEFINICION Y CAUSAS DE LA EYACULACIÓN PRECOZ_**

*La **eyaculación precoz** es una falta de control sobre el reflejo eyaculatorio; por tanto, es un trastorno de la fase del orgasmo durante la relación sexual. La gran mayoría de los hombres experimentaron una eyaculación precoz en algún punto de su vida sexual. Es el problema sexual más frecuente en hombres, afectando a entre el 25 y el 40% de ellos. En los casos más graves, el hombre eyacula antes de la penetración de su pareja o segundos después de hacerlo.1

En una relación sexual normal, la excitación en el hombre aumenta progresivamente hasta la fase llamada "meseta", disfrutando de su placer sexual hasta el momento que de forma voluntaria llega al clímax. El eyaculador precoz no puede permanecer en la fase de "meseta", sino que existe una excitación rápida y una eyaculación involuntaria y temprana. En muchos casos, la eyaculación precoz es un signo de una afección psicológica (ansiedad, nerviosismo, etc.) o emocional (culpabilidad, angustia, etc.) y en pocos casos es debido a un trastornoanatómico o fisiológico.17


	4. CoSas De cHiCaS!

**Disclaimer.. los personajes no son míos son de meyer…****yo solo juego con ellos a mi antojo…**

**¡CoSaS dE ChIcAs!**

**Bpov…**

Me hice a un lado para abrazar a Edward por la cintura pero al voltearme me encontré con una cama vacía, y me decepcione un poco por que me hacia ilusión despertarme desnuda al lado de mi marido, quien aun no lo era pues no me había hecho suya, y en mi costumbre me crié que si un hombre no tiene sexo con una mujer mientras están casados, son esposos así de simple, me levante y me di una ducha, , me vestí con un vestido de algodón , encima de mi trikini azul (N/T ver foto en mi perfil) y baje a la piscina del hotel ahí en las sillas plegables estaban bronceándose Rosalie Alice y Marla , mis cuñadas y mejores amigas ,, tome una silla libre que había junto a Rosalie, ellas me miraron expectantes casi apunto de saltarme encima;

-Que tal anoche Bella? –esa sin duda era Alice

-Oh hola, Alice como estas muy bien gracias por preguntar, la evadí a causa de mi,

vergüenza, pues ellas estaban emocionadas y yo no tenia la gran historia que contar,

-Vamos Bells! No te quedes callada!

-Chicas no las quiero decepcionarlas

.Tonta Bella eres nuestra mejor amiga no nos decepcionarías a menos que fueras Lesbiana... es eso verdad eres lesbiana?

-No Rosalie no seas tan dramática la reprendió Marla

-chicas prometen no decir nada a nadie?

-Por la garrita – me reí ante ese eufemismo las chicas y yo éramos amigas desde los 10, y habíamos visto juntas la película de Tierra de osos, y desde ahí tomamos esa señal

-OK…uf.. Edward, y yo…No tuvimos sexo anoche.

-Que! Chillaron

-Como lo oyen

-Per..pero que paso

-Les cuento….. y les dije todo lo que paso entre Edward y yo

-Eso debe tener un razón Bella, no te comento nada? Pregunto marla

-Nop solo se limito a dejarse caer a mi lado…Es tan frustrante!

-Te entiendo, Bella, se lo que se siente, Emmett y yo tuvimos un periodo de tiempo así , y el no tenia el valor ni la voluntad de decirme que le pasaba, aunque insistí mucho con el, al final luego de miles de discusiones se abrió conmigo y fuimos donde un terapeuta de parejas, y logramos salir de la crisis y vivimos felices y comemos perdices.-confeso Rosalie.

-Es cierto? El dúo sexualidad tuvo problemas con lo que mejor saben hacer? Dijo sorprendida Marla

-En la vida no todo es perfecto chicas, no nos atormentemos, nadie es perfecto, así que en ver de parlotear tanto no ayudamos a Bella a conseguir que tenga sexo con Edward.

-Alice! Grite roja

Tengo una idea dijo Marla, ustedes se encargaran de la parte sensual, Alice de la lencería, y Rosalie de la confianza y todos eso disparates psicológicos yo me encargare de la parte tentadora…

-Esa mirada… me das miedo Marla…Que planeas? Dije fingiendo estar atemorizada

-Algo de lo que no te vas a arrepentir, -si hay algo de lo que puedo estar segura es que Alice y Marla son prácticamente idénticas en estatura mente ideas y dominación mental hasta los peinados!, pero eran la noche y el día alice de pelo negro tez nívea y ojos verdes es la noche y Marla de pelo rubio ojos grises y tez bronceada era el día, verlas juntas daba escalofríos, y planear algo mas miedo todavía.

-OK pero o me torturen mucho

Rieron por mi expresión

Luego de 30 minutos sin ponernos de acuerdo, por fin llegamos a una conclusión y estábamos satisfecha con ella, cuando nos fuimos a alistar para poner en marcha el plan sexy girl, como lo llamaron Alice y marla llegaron los chicos.

-Hey nenas que hacen? Pregunto Emmett de forma cordial

-Cosas de chicas! Chillamos haciendo que Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Brahian se taparan los oídos fingiendo que les molestaba el sonido de nuestra voz.

-Y que esperamos para darnos u chapuzón en la piscina? Grito Emmett eufórico

Entonces sentí los fuertes brazos de mi hermano Brahian quien se parecía en físico a Emmett y se lanzo contra mí y me sentí caer en el agua

-Brahian Javier Swan! Grite exasperada

-Que?.- fingió no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

.-Brahian! Llamo furiosa Marla... en seguida voy cariño

-Jajaja Brahian ahora sabemos quien lleva los pantalones de la relación-se burlo Jasper Emmett estaba que se partía de la risa.

-Emmett Cullen! Quieres una semana sin sexo?

-Osita….

-Nada de osita… sigue riéndote y veras las consecuencias, y si mas no recuerdo creo que casi te matas con una chica por que Alice quería el perfume in bloom y era el ultimo que quedaba en la perfumería, la expresión de jasper no tenia precio.

-OK, lo admitimos somos unos mandilones dijo Edward

-Chicos la charla esta muy buena pero, debemos ir de compras! Chillaron Rose y Alice.

.-Adonde Irán?

-A Sema, es una tienda por departamento a qui en Republica Dominicana, a qui en Barceló hay una sucursal…. Dijo Marla

-Como sabes tanto de este pequeño país?

-Bueno mi familia es oriunda de Santo Domingo y es mas todavía tengo familia aquí tengo mucho tiempo que no venia.

-OK menos charla y mas compras, todos reímos por las ocurrencias de Alice.

-Hermosa, dijo Edward detrás de mi, me voltee para encararlo y lo bese tiernamente como me sugirió Rosalie, y lo mire con ojos expectantes.

-Que tengas suerte

-Gracias dije y le lancé una mirada tentadora

Saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje a las chicas

_Fase:_

_Tentaciones:__ completada _

_=D_

Me guiñaron n ojo y yo me separe de Edward, quien hizo un puchero, subimos a mi habitación para la segunda fase del plan, Incitación

-Están seguras de esto? Pregunte mientras me desvestía y me acostaba en la cama con dos coletitas y rubor en mis mejillas, me senté con mis piernas abiertas poniéndome un libro se camasutra en mi regazo cubriendo mis pechos con mis brazos y mirando inocentemente a Marla quien me tomo fotos en todas las poses que se le ocurrian, luego me quito las coletitas y l rubor y me pinto los labios de color carmín y los ojos con delineador negro y un conjunto negro, me tomo mas fotos y buscamos mi laptop insertamos la memoria y continuación se desplegaron las fotos usamos el Photoshop para agregarles unos detalles y para agregarles frases como:

**Los ejercicios de este libro son muy complicados me ayudas a resolverlos?**

**Hace mucho calor me ayudas a desvestirte?**

Nos llevamos la laptop al centro comercial y mire a Edward le guiñe el ojo y le mande un mensaje de texto para que revisara su correo y la expresión de su rostro no tenia precio

_Fase dos:_

_Incitaciones_

_Completa _

-OK chicas sigamos con el plan, Vamos a la tienda del hotel a ver que encontramos,

Después de media hora nos quedamos con unos bikinis unas sandalias y varios jeans, luego fuimos a una tienda de zapatos llamada, los muchachos, y nos llevamos como 7 pares de zapatillas y Botines, fuimos a un Burguer king que había cerca y nos sentamos a esperar.

-Bella, es hora de que envíes otra foto a Edward

-OK le envié una mía en la ducha y al minuto le envié un mensaje a Edward quien me devolvió el correo

_Bella no tienes idea de lo que me haces, esa foto tuya es perfecta ahora mismo _

_Quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos._

_PD: Siempre tuyo Edward_

_Te Amo _

Reímos por lo cursi de su mensaje

-Ahora solo quedan dos sitios mas por ir, Victorias secret y a el Spa del hotel Alice había Hecho una cita para las 4:30 de la tarde, luego de 1 hora y media nos llevamos 5 conjuntos mas dos para ocasiones especiales , alice se llevo un conjunto de sirvienta que le quedaba excepcional (n/a: r foto en mi perfil) y las demás nos llevamos unos babydolls sencillos rosalie tenia Bastantes y en mi fiesta de soltera ademas de los juguetitos me regalaron lencería para 1 siglo poniéndome uno diario. luego fuimos al Spa nos pusieron un tratamiento de chocolaterapía y piedras volcánicas este Hotel esta de maravilla. pense y me deje consentir hasta la hora de la cena.

********/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*******

**Edward pov **

Me desperté en eso de las 6:30 de la mañana, me duche y Salí a la piscina a tomar aire aquí en republica Dominicana las 6:30 de la mañana parecen la 8:00 pues estábamos en verano no podía ver a Bella después de lo que paso anoche, fui un cobarde no supe poner los puntos donde iban ni pude confiar en ella, eso me traería problemas.

-Eh por que tan solitario? ¿Cómo te fue anoche? Inquirió curioso Emmett

-Bueno Emmett que te digo?

-Lo que quiero escuchar, que la hiciste gritar de placer.

-Bueno ella se negó a que la tocara

-Que?

-Eso mismo cuando llegue y la empecé a tocar ella se negó alegando que tenia mucho sueño.

.Oh…. Que podría ser… ¿la acariciaste?

-Claro Emmett no soy tan bruto como BJ!

-¿No eres tan bruto como yo? Dijo Brahian mi cuñado

.-Perdón., perdón cuñadito

-Chicos de que hablan? Inquirió confuso Jasper

.Les Digo? Pregunto Emmett con mirada curiosa.

-Claro son mis Hermanos cuñados y mejores amigos por que no?

-Chicos Edward no pudo cumplirle a Bella como Hombre.

-Por favor no pregunten ni se conmocionen es natural bajo presión, lo que tratamos de averiguar es por que Después de un tiempo tras negarle su liberación Edward se ofreció a ayudarla ella se negó el dice que el la acario, pero ella se estremecía bajo su tacto y se disculpo por que estaba cansada. Ahí hay algo raro a menos que una mujer este…. Eso es!

-Que paso Emmett que se te ocurrió!

-Bella estaba satisfecha ya

-Que?... como?.. Cuando? Dijimos confundidos los demás.

-Chicos es que no prestaban atención a lo que carlisle nos dijo en el campamento, que levanto en el jardín para explicarnos sobre el sexo?

-A nosotros no nos interesaba entonces! Teníamos 13!

-El hecho es que después del orgasmo viene una fase refractaria donde los estímulos en el varón no funcionaban y en la Mujer el Clítoris se ponía muy sensible y el contacto puede ser incomodo para ellas.

-Entonces, Bella estaba satisfecha, entonces como? Pregunto BJ quien en estos casos se quita la identidad de Cuñado y se convertía en Camarada.

-El regalo de Alice-dijo Jasper

-Que regalo? preguntamos curiosos

-En las fiestas de despedidas de soltera se hacen regalos de cosas útiles para la sexualidad de pareja o la individual, Alice le regalo a Bella un pequeño Vibrador y una colección completa de victorias secret.

-Oh fue todo lo que dijimos

-Me siento desplazado Bromee

Pasamos casi una hora hablando de vanalidades de chicos como equipos de futbol, revistas, Maxim y playboy (n/t: deben leer la maxim, es una locura! Es muy graciosa si ignoran las fotos de las mujeres medio desnudas) o de que famosa tiene el trasero o las tetas mas grandes.

Luego fuimos ala piscina de los adultos y vimos a las chicas cuchichear

-Hey nenas que hacen? Pregunto Emmett de forma cordial

-Cosas de chicas! Chillaron haciendo que, Jasper, Emmett Brahian y yo nos tapamos los oídos fingiendo que nos molestaba el sonido de su voz.

-Y que esperamos para darnos u chapuzón en la piscina? Grito Emmett eufórico

Entonces vi los fuertes brazos de mi cuñado Brahian quien se parecía en físico a Emmett rodeando a mi esposa y se lanzo contra ella en el agua

-Brahian Javier Swan! Grito exasperada

-Que?.- fingió no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

.-Brahian! Llamo furiosa Marla... en seguida voy cariño

-Jajaja Brahian ahora sabemos quien lleva los pantalones de la relación-se burlo Jasper Emmett estaba que se partía de la risa.

-Emmett Cullen! Quieres una semana sin sexo?

-Osita….

-Nada de osita… sigue riéndote y veras las consecuencias, y si mas no recuerdo Jasper creo que casi te matas con una chica por que Alice quería el perfume in bloom y era el ultimo que quedaba en la perfumería, la expresión de jasper no tenia precio.

-OK, lo admitimos somos unos mandilones dije

-Chicos la charla esta muy buena pero, debemos ir de compras! Chillaron Rose y Alice.

.-Adonde Irán?

-A Sema, es una tienda por departamento a qui en Republica Dominicana, a qui en Barceló hay una sucursal…. Dijo Marla

-Como sabes tanto de este pequeño país?

-Bueno mi familia es oriunda de Santo Domingo y es mas todavía tengo familia aquí tengo mucho tiempo que no venia.

-OK menos charla y mas compras, todos reímos por las ocurrencias de Alice.

-Hermosa, dije detrás de mi esposa la cual se volteo, para encararme y me beso lenta y pausadamente provocándome, y me miro con ojos expectantes.

-Que tengas suerte le dije

-Gracias

Las vi contoneándose mientras se alejaban a buscar sus bolsos.

-Hey! Edward saca tu laptop para hacer una revisión a los movimientos en facebook y Twitter! Chillo Emmett el parecía una una Vieja chismosa tardamos 20 minutos revisándolo cuando sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo

_Amor revisa tu correo _

_:P_

_Te amo_

Inmediatamente revise mi correo electrónico

Tiene un nuevo mensaje, rezaba la ventana de Hotmail

De Bella Cullen

Abrí el mensaje y me quede con la boca abierta había una foto de bella desnuda con unas coletitas y un libro de camasutra en su regazo y se mordía levemente el labio la foto rezaba

**¿Los ejercicios de este libro son muy complicados me ayudas a resolverlos?**

-Dios! esa es Bella? Preguntaron los chicos, sentí que alguien clavaba su vista en mí y yo voltee para ver a una sonriente Bella salir del Hotel.

-No sabia que mi hermana fuera tan sexy y provocativa! .dijo BJ sorprendido

-OK en busca de mi salud mental quiten la imagen de mi nuera desnuda de la pantalla nos sorprendió un muy divertido Carlisle.

-Claro ustedes no deberían ver a mi esposa desnuda y menos en esas proposiciones

Cerré mi laptop y me dirigí hacia la piscina

Emmett no querías darte un chapuzón en la piscina Esta es tu oportunidad!

* * *

_**hOLA!**_

_**Sale Mab con mirada nerviosa**_

_**Bueno se muy bien que nunca hay excusas suficientes para un retraso de... 2 meses! Es mucho tiempo lo se! no me hagan sentir culpable mas de lo que lo hago pero entiendanme es justo que cuando a tu publico no le gusta lo que haces segir haciendolo, ese es mi caso en parte, pues resulta que a cierta personita no le gusto que me tuviera que trasladar por que me retrasaria en actualizar, me dijo que mi historia era decepcionante... y que esperaba es mi primer fic! eso Hizo que mi autoestima bajara considerablemente lo que me produjo un blokeo como escritora juro que escribi este capitulo 10 veces! y al fin pude que este me agradara, espero que le agrade a ustedes tambien :)!**_

_**Bueno en segundo lugar a Nessie (mi Pc) le dio el Jokitipokiti***_

_**Recuerdan que les dije que actualizaria siempre y cuando el tiempo y Nessie me permitieran pues para mi desgracia mi Pc es un pentium 3! si como lo oyen ... esntonces le dio su jokitipokiti y se me cammbio la cuenta de usuario, y se me borro todo! hasta el navegador que utilizaba (y que tanto amo!) Google chrome dejo de funcionar provocando asi que tenga que que utilizar el internet Explorer que utiliza la compu como predeterminado en estos casos ARGH! no saben lo que he sufrido estos dias! el estupido navegador ese no me deja subir a FF tampoco dejar reviews ni poner mis historias favoritas, ustedes tienen suerte de que mi prima pequena necesite que la cuiden los sabados , y que asi pueda utilizar la lap de mi tia y asi pueda actualizar, vamos a ver como me las ingenio para actualizar lo mas seguido posible...**_

_**BeSoS **_

_**ANUNCIOS**_

* * *

_** DEDICATORIAS**_

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

_**ANTITOCULLEN**_ (mi mejor amiga de Facebook Twiter y FF ademas de que comparimos marido jajajaj la adoro sra. pattz!) (Si nuestro marido es Rpattz!)

Antito.. solo quiero dedicarte estas palabras...

si han decidido subir una historia a fanfic, felicidades; pero en lugar de buscar fama, aprobación y reviews récords, preocúpense por escribir algo que les guste a ustedes principalme

Esas son palabres de mi autora favorita de FF AnJuDark ... espero que reflexiones en ellas tal y como yo lo hize he ai la razon por la cual decidi actualizar en vez de borrar el fic... mil gracias por creer en mi pero ahora te corresponde creer en ti..

**_AnJuDark _** POR AMOR A LA SANTA TORTILLA jajajjaja me vas a matar con tus ocurrencias... te adoro y lo sabes.. que eres mi autora favorita en FF pero a veces no se si te quiero matarte o Abrazarte.. por el sufrimiento que me causas con tus historias, contigo descubri que el drama es mi genero favorito después de el humor y el romance...

GrAcIaS PoR SeR CoMo eReS

* * *

**CONCURSO**

**GANADORES**

YOYA11

ni;a vusca tu foto de infarto en mi perfil!

* * *

**La primera chica que me pueda responder el nombre del hotel donde los chicos se hospedan y la tienda a donnde acuden les dejare la foto de su personaje favorito en mi profile, creo que la mimica no es necesaria ponerla o si...**


	5. El PrInCiPiO DeL CaOs

Capitulo 5...

...**E**_L_ p**R**_l _**N**_**c**_I**p**I_o_ _**D**_eL **C**a_O_**s... **

**(Es **_**cONfI**_**aR, eN tU **_iDiOtEZ_** pEnSanDo **_**QuE**_** eS**_** tU **_**iNtUiCiOn)**

_**Disclaimer**_Los personajes y algunas de sus características son producto de la imaginación de **st. Meyer**, no mía solo la historia, mas Marla, Bj y los personajes que Irán aparecido en el transcurso de esta son de mi propiedad, pésele a quien le pese... que oso...

-_mAbPaTTz- reportandose sin ganas d vivir... PARA VARIAR _

**Hola****, chicas, no tengo excusa, lo se, pero tampoco pienso disculparme por mi atraso ni por esto. se supone que, los autores necesitan inspiración, la cual hace como 4 meses abandono el manicomio, que son mis pensamientos e ideas, a pesar de la falta de inspiración se puede escribir, ,.. un montón de... disparates, lo cual no estoy dispuesta a hacer, si quieren entenderme, perfecto, sino, mas perfecto todavía , lo único que quiero dejarles saber es que no he decidido borrar la historia, por falta de inspiración, al menos, no todavía, pues no seria justo par las chicas que me siguen, además, de que aunque a mi no me comprenden, comprendo muy bien lo que se siente cuando te embaucas en una historia y no puedes terminarla, es el vacío mas desgarrador, que uno puede sentir en su conciencia, y su parte amante de la lectura.**

**en otros asuntos, decidí que seria mejor escribir la historia en 3ra persona pues estoy teniendo problemillas, con el manejo de los personajes, además de informarles que tengo pensada la trama de por lo menos 60 historias, y no me decido cual va a reemplazar esta, además que recientemente he leído tres novelas y he decidido adaptarlas, axial que en cada actualización dejare los argumentos de 10 historias para someterlas a un proceso de eliminación del cual quedaran 6 las cuales en el ultimo capitulo de esta historia se decidirá cual es la que la reemplazara. Las**** votaciones, para que sea justo, se realizaran a través de una encuesta por correo electrónico. Abajo, en el apartado **CONCURSO **dejare las instrucciones de la encuesta, y la próxima trivial. **

**-"NOS LEEMOS ABAJO?"-**

Edward, cruzaba su habitación de hotel a zancadas, probablemente haría una zanja en el piso si no se calmaba, las constantes fotos e insinuaciones que Bella le había mandado por correo electrónico le tenían caliente e igualmente impaciente, había esperado con ansia la hora del crepúsculo, pues no sentía el valor de arrancarla de los brazos de sus hermanas, y cuñadas, para llevarla hacia en dormitorio y explicarles los benditos ejercicios del Kamasutra a Bella.

Eran las siete treinta de la noche y el cielo estaba tan claro que fácilmente parecería las cinco de la tarde( N/A: en verano hache en RD las tardes se hace mucho mas largas que de costumbre) en media hora mas, Bella cruzo la puerta del dormitorio con una capa puesta, de color ceniza, su pelo estaba suelto y caía en ondas por su espalda, sin una gota de maquillaje ella refulgía en la tenue luz de la habitación, su piel lucia mas radiante que de costumbre y un ligero aroma a chocolate desprendía de esta, ella extendió los barrazo hacia el, un acto que revelo que la capa era lo único que cubría su suntuosa figura, entonces sobrevino un beso devastador ella estaba segura de que, un beso de Edward podría desarmar sus defensas en cualquier situación, nunca se lo había confesado, pero en ese momento se sintió Morir, mientras el la apartaba y la miraba fijamente, el en su vida se imaginaba que esa preciosidad de mujer seria su esposa, desato el pequeño nudo que mantenía la capa en su lugar, y dejo que esta cayera al suelo, ella se lo comía con la vista a pesar que el estaba vestido, al no poderse contener ni saber lo que estaba pensando, tomo su rostro entre las manos y tiro de el para otorgarle un beso, donde dejaba sus esperanzas en lo que vendría.

entonces el abandono su boca pero no su piel, haciendo que Bella gimiera alto, el sintió que todo marchaba perfecto, la calida piel de su esposa bajo la suya, sus Hermosos gemidos y gritos de placer, todo era perfecto hasta el momento en que ella empezó a desnudarlo, ella arrancaba la camisa de el, con dedos trémulos, queriendo sentir su pecho sedoso con el de ella, sentir los pequeños vestigios de vello que tenia en este, sentir su calidez y pulsaciones, Edward estaba mas que nervioso llegados a este punto, en su mente se arremolinaban , como un torbellino, los mil y uno consejos que Emmett y los chicos le habían dado, puesto que era la primera vez de Bella tenia que ser memorable, y tomarse su tiempo si no le Cesaria muchísimo dolor, cosa que no Lle agradaba en lo absoluto, el ese DIA había aprovechado para vaciar sobre los chicos todas sus inquietudes acerca del coito, y demás cosas que el encontraba aberrantes en una relación sexual, los chicos le aclararon todas su dudas y dieron algunas tácticas, que según ellos, en su tiempo hubiesen valorado tener quien se los diera.

Edward empezó a ver uno de sus pechos con la misma adoración que lo había hecho la noche anterior, lego bajo un poco mas abajo, besando su ombligo y enterrando su nariz en la dulce feminidad de Bella, y maravillarse con su olor, _quizá no sea tan malo como CREI _ se atrevió a pensar Edward cuando paso su lengua en su centro, el gemido que lanzo Bella hizo que todo valiera la plena, mientras Edward, surcaba las profundidades de su ser, Bella inconscientemente, enredo sus dedos en el pelo de Edward, lo cual hizo que este penetrara su suavidad con su lengua, Bella con un gemido cambio de posición a Edward, dándole a entender lo que quería, Edward parecía reticente a dejar su gran banquete, pensando en lo absurdo que era pensar que esto era aborrecible, entonces una insistente Bella le termino de desnudar en u parpadeo, le quito los pantalones y los boxers de una haciendo que Edward se los sacase de una patada y Bella tomase su miembro y dirigirlo inmediatamente hacia su entrada, cuando Edward la empezó a penetrar sintió la pequeña resistencia que ponía su vagina para que no la penetraran, bella estaba tan impaciente que ella misma se empujo contra el para acabar de una vez por todas con aquella deliciosa tortura, acto seguido arrepintiéndose por el agudo dolor que sintió, un chillido dejo sus labios haciendo que Edward se asustase mas de lo que estaba, y se retirase de repente, pero Bella le tomo de la mano al percibir sus intenciones de no continuar y le aseguro con la mirada que estaba en perfectas condiciones y que deseaba continuar, entonces Edward se tomo su tiempo para penetrarla, ignorando que después de esa abrupta primera penetración, los procesos de excitación de Bella se detendrían, lo cual le causo un dolor increíble a Bella entonces después de dos embestidas Edward llego al clímax, ante la anonadada mirada de Bella.

-No puede ser murmuro un atónito Edward, te he hecho daño

-Edward, dime lo que te pasa, logro expresar Bella debajo de el, a pesar de su pequeña molestia en su zona sur, nada era mas importante que Edward entones lo abrazo con todo el amor y la ternura que tenia para el, puedes confiar en mi, sabes que si, soy tu amiga, tu esposa, tu mujer, tu amante, y la muja que se preocupa por ti. entonces depuse de es revelación Edward se sintió, mucho pero de lo que ya se sentía, Bella volvió a abrazarlo y comenzó a trazar formas sobre su espalda entonces el se sintió de nuevo como el peor cerdo del planeta. Comenzó a levantarse...

-Edward...

-Déjame, por favor, necesito pensar.

-No Edward necesitas desalo...

-Que me dejes te digo! le grito, entonces la sorprendida mirada de Bella se transformo en tres sentimientos diferentes en menos de 10 segundos primero, dolor, luego decepción, y por ultimo rabia,

-Edward, que te esta pasando?, nunca me habías hablado axial, que diablos te pasa? eh?.. he querido ser comprensiva contigo y tu? como me pagas? echándome de nuestra habitación? ahora que aviste el valor suficiente de hacerme el amor, si es que a esa cosa que hicimos en la cama se le puede llamar hacer el amor? sabes como me siento en este instante?, como una maldita perra, a la que utilizaron para satisfacer su estupidos deseos carnales a costa del Mio propio, intento establecer un vinculo contigo a pesar de mi frustración, y dolor, para ver que te atormenta el por que de que , te sentías tan agobiado por encima de mis propias necesidades y tu me hablas axial...

-Bella, Vete a la mierda, no se que hago perdiendo el tiempo contigo, aquí en esta habitación, escuchando tus berridos, reclamos y recriminaciones.

-Sabes que?... Edward, dijo ella en tono apacible acercándose a el, tenemos algo en común

-el que? Le pregunto entre furioso y arrepentido.

- Que yo tampoco se que hago perdiendo mi maldito tiempo contigo, y no se tampoco que hago aquí, aguantando recriminaciones tuyas, he respondido muy bien a tu estupidez y pensándolo bien, me debes esto entonces le pego una bofetada que le marco los cinco dedos de la mano izquierda, Maldición Edward, Cullen! Te Odio, has hecho en estos dos días que llevamos casados, que mi vida sea miserable, primero me rechazas, luego me inflinges un terrible dolor y luego, vuelves a rechazarme, entonces levanto de nuevo la mano para volver a abofetearle, entonce Edward, previniendo lo que estaba pensando tomo su muñeca de manera agresiva.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a pegarme Bella por que si no...

-Si no que? ... me pegaras? te atreverías a pegarme?... la mirada que Edward lw dio, la dejo Helada,... verdad que no?

-Edward pensé que harías todo menos eso, entonces Edward le dio una bofetada que la dejo medio inconciente, tirada en el piso, entones cuando la vio encima de la alfombra con una mano en la mejilla y sollozando Edward comprendió su Error, y trato de enmendarlo, pero Bella se escondió en un rincón temiendo lo peor, ella jamás pensó que Edward seria capaz de pegarle, y el terror la invadió entonces como pudo, tomo una colcha de la cama aunque estuviese manchada de sangre, de su virginidad pensó irónicamente ella, no le importaba entonces antes de salir, profirió un juramento que no sabia que existiera.

-Te odio maldito gilipollas, te odio, no vuelvas a buscarme, no hasta que me olvide de esto, si valoras tu vida, no te me acerque, con gusto le contare a Jacob lo que me hiciste, si no acaba contigo el, entones yo lo Hare mientras duermes confiado en nuestra cama.

Entones Ella salio corriendo por el pasillo a la habitación de Marla, que era la más próxima...

Flores? =P

Aplausos=D

Tomates? =(

Todo eso mándenmelo en sus reviewssss

Review this chapter

_**ANUNCIOS**_

_DEDICATORIAS_

**Este capitulo va dedicado a:**

ANTITOCULLEN

DORIS CULLEN (AUNQUE NO LEA MI HISTORIA YO SI SIGO LAS DE ELLA)

AnJuDark

yOYA 11

Y LA CHICA QUE SE ATREVIO DECIR QUE MI HISTORIA ERA DECEPCIONANTE TE DIGO MI NIÑA QUE TU ENVIDIA ( ENVIDIA ES = ADMIRACION CON CELOS) NO ME CORROE COMO AL PRINCIPIO Y ESTOY TAN DIABOLICA QUE DECIDI QUE SERIAS UNA DE LA CHICAS A LA QUE LE DEDICARIA ESTE CAP... **:P**

Y A TODAS LA MUJERES COBARDES QUE SUFREN EL ABUSO EN SILENCIO, SEÑOR! HASTA CUANDO APRENDERAN, QUE LA VIOLENCIA ES INJUSTIFICADA, LAS PERSONAS ARREGLAN SUS PROBLEMAS CON DINERO, DIALOGANDO Y HASTA **FOLLANDO, **PARA QUE UN **HIJODELAGRANPUTA**VENGA A PONERME UN DEDO ENCIMA...  _argh_ A LAS MUJERES AUDACES QUE DENUNCIAN EL ABUSO A TIEMPO, Y TIENEN LOS "COjOnEs" DE DEFENDERSE, YO AMO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS, SI CONOCERLAS, Y CONOCIENDOLAS, ASI QUE CADA VEZ QUE ESCUCHO QUE UNA VECINA SU MARIDO LA GOLPEO, LA VIOLO, LA AMARRO EN LA CAMA POR QUESEYOCUANTOS DIAS, ME DUELE, SIGAN EL CONSEJO DE UNA XTRAÑA QUE LAS QUIERE MAS QUE NADIE EN EL MUNDO, DEFIENDANSE, AMENSE Y DENUCIEN AL PENDEJO, QUE LAS MALTRATA

_**CONCURSO**_

_**Chicas, en mi perfil tengo 2 correos electronicos mi correo personal, y de preguntas y respuestas ustedes enviaran un correo electronico a mi correo electronico personal. **__**Que es lapumplylamasoriginal * Hotmail com.**_

**En**** ASUNTO pondrán trivial, entonces con el mensaje me pondrán una calificación del 1 al 5 a UNO de los argumentos... Ej.**

_Asunto Trivial _

_**3 **__ amarte ASI_

_**? ENTENDIERON?**_

_GANADORES_

Nadie

Trivial / aclaraciones DeL CoNcUrSo pAsAdo

mis niñas no pongo una pregunta en el concurso si la respuesta no esta en el fic XD\

_**TrIvIA **_

A LAS PRIMERAS TRES CHICAS QUE ME DIGAN QUIEN FUE QUE DIJE EL PRIMER INSULTO, Y CUAL FUE LES ENVIARE POR CORREO HOY MISMO EL CAPITULO 6 tItUlAdO -cAoS- DEJENME SU CORREO ELECTRONICO CON SU RESPUESTA ...

aClArAcIon, si no quieren que haya un concurso, diganmelo, que no muerdo... aunque en estos momentos seria tentador.. pero no muerdo, me hacen sentir peor si no participan, las cosas es mejor tenerlas claras no creenn

_**Avance **_

-Ellas ya han dicho casi todo lo que tenia yo en mi mente asi que, solo te deseo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, si vieras el rostro de Bella, te aseguro que no desearías vivir ni un minuto mas, pero como sabemos que eres un cobarde, esperas que alguno de nosotros te matemos verdad? pues te lo digo, si no acabas tu con tu vida las chicas y yo no te daremos el gusto de morir como un héroe, si los chicos te matasen, preferiría que te echaran aceite hirviente encima, y luego, te arrastraran por la carretera.

Cuando suplicases por que te dejen morir, te dejen en un desierto donde morirías dos o tres semanas después, comido por aves de carroña.

Por fin, se despide exhausta Mabpattz

_**ARGUMENTOS **_

_**iN TO THE BLUE **_

**Argumento:**

Edward vive en una casa en el lago, un día, el ultimo día de clases, ve una caravana de mudanzas en la casa de el frente ósea, del otro lado del lago, un día un confuso Edward, se siente que es observado mientras toca el piano, y cual es su sorpresa encontrarse con una pequeña chica de pelo castaño amarrado en un moño y con una carpeta en la mano? que pasara entre Edward y esa niña? Lemmon

Rm

_**pOBRE DIABLA **_

Bella Swann, a la corta Edad de seis año pierde a sus padres en un incendio y tras duras 12 años de su vida vagando, ha decidido establecerse, y conseguir un trabajo, pero una situación descuadro sus planes, y tiene que mudarse de la módica pieza donde vivía tiene que disfrazarse de hombre para poder conseguir otro empleo, y poder sustentarse, ahí, conoció a Edward, entre los frigoríficos de un Mart Mark surge su amor...

_**Womanizer**_

**Argumento: **

Bella es la madre nueve hijos:*April *june*Luz*Teresa*Renesmee*john*Anthoni *Bryan*Ryan son producto de cuatro Embarazos, los cuatro in vitro, April, June y Luz de diez años son trillizas, Renesmee y Anthoni de 8 años son Mellizos, John y Teresa de 7 años son gemelos idénticos y Ryan y Bryan de 6 Por igual, ellos son de diferente raza Etnicaza Historia... Bella es una joven mujer Empresaria, que quedo huérfana a la temprana edad de 18 años, al experimentar una soledad, que según ella era devastadora, se hace una fertilización in vitro, la cual tiene como consecuencia a April, June y Luz, insatisfecha con la compañía de ellas tres volvió a fertilizarse dos años después, teniendo como resultado a los dos siguientes y por ese ritmo siguieron hasta llegar a Ryan y Bryan. Ahora con veintiocho años y nueve hijos todavía la soledad la abruma, pues algo le falta pero no sabe que. al principio piensa que con sus nueve soles le bastaría toda la vida, pero aun axial, la vida no tiene sentido, decide fertilizarse de nuevo a ver que sucedía ahora pero cuando iba de camino a la clínica con sus niños... choca el carrito de Ryan y Bryan con otro de quintillizos muy parecidos a Renesmee y Anthony, con ojos verdes pelo castaño, había algunos con ojos marrones y con pelo cobrizo como el de ella tan anonadada estaba con el parecido que tenían esos niños con sus hijos que se olvido de la persona que llevaba el carrito...

cha cha cha chan! Quien será?

**La chica de los brackets**

**Bella es un joven de 16 años que para ayudar a su familia toma un empleo en una agencia de charla telefónica, ósea, Sexo telefónico, Edward un chico rico, mimado, pero sin ninguna experiencia con las mujeres, cuando se conozcan personalmente, no se reconocerán, y sentirán una atracción interesante, pero cuando Edward descubra su profesión... como le ira a Bella?**

**Amarte ****Axial**

Bella s una joven enfermera quirúrgica recién graduada n la Graduación de 1929 e inmediatamente reclutada para servir en el frente de guerra de Lago Khasan, china, ahí se encuentra con Alice, Rosalía y Reneesme, junto con los Hermanastros de estas, Emmett, Jacob, Edward y Jasper respectivamente, que creen que pasara? Cuando se encuentren? Pista desamor, desgracia, muerte y nuevas vidas

_**The way I loved you **_

Bella y Edward son jóvenes que viven muy lejos uno del otro el en Forks, y ella en Seattle bella va frecuentemente de vacaciones a Forks, donde su hermana Bianca, a pasar los feriados con su sobrina Alice, sus sobrinos James,. Ariel y Gabriel, Edward en Forks, junto con su hermano Jasper, y sus amigos, Emmett, Jacob, Mike y Ben tiene un grupo. Ellos a través de la distancia, mantienen una pequeña relación a través de mensajes de texto...


	6. CaOs!

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**-C**__a__**o**__s__** -**_

-Bella que demo... comenzó a decir Marla, antes de fijarse bien en los llorosos ojos de Bella y su cara magullada.

-¿Que te paso? pequeño ángel

-Entonces le levanto la cara y quedo pasmada al ver en su rostro un golpe que estaba poniéndose azulado, la alegría y el brillo que mostraban sus ojos estaban enturbiados por un negro sentimiento, que no era ni rabia ni dolor, y mucho menos resentimiento, su mirada reflejaba un vacío, profundo y oscuro, Incredulidad? decepción? o una peligrosa mezcla de los dos,

-Me golpeo... la ultima palabra salio como un sollozo desgarrador, ella se cayo al suelo y se abrazo con premura a las rodillas de su cuñada y una de sus tres mejores amigas, a quien consideraba su hermana, Marla la abrazo le pidió que guardara silencio, pues B.J estaba Durmiendo, y si no quería que el matara a Edward antes del amanecer, debían de trazar un plan Entonces escondió a Bella debajo de una mesa y le ordeno a B.J (biyey) que fuera por Emmett quien lo había llamado por teléfono, entonces al salir este se apresuro a llamar a las demás chicas, para que sacaran a los chicos de la habitación y los enviaran ala habitación de Bella y Edward pues había escuchado unos ruidos raros y no de placer, también les dijo que volvieran a la habitación de Marla en seguida.

Cuando as chicas entraron, vieron a Bella tirada sobre Marla en un sillón, no sollozaba, no hablaba no nada, según Marla les había explicado Edward había golpeado a Bella, y no de una manera buena, la primera en reaccionar fue Alice, a la cual le entraron unas ganas asesinas de matar a alguien, a un hombre en particular.

-Florecilla, chocolatito, Ángel de luz, dime que te paso, se adelanto Rosalie a preguntar,

-Me insulto, me causo dolor, me golpeo, lo aborrezco lo odio, y... lo Amo tanto, quiero odiarlo, quiero odiarlo pero no puedo, Ay Dios por que me haces esto.

-como que te insulto? como que te causo Dolor? como que... TE GOLPEO? Esta loco de remate o que - Chillo Alice furiosa

-bueno lo del dolor en parte fue culpa mía, lo de que me golpear también, ... Todo es mi culpa, fui yo la que me porte como una salvaje, pero que debía esperar?.

-como que tu culpa? pregunto Marla desorientada

-Cuando hicimos el amor, el se estaba tomando su tiempo para penetrarme, pero yo estaba tan desesperada que empuje hacia abajo y me penetro tan duramente que sentí que me partía en dos, a partir de ahí, mi excitación, disminuyo, después de un rato el empezó a embestirme y a la segunda o tercera ,llego al orgasmo, lo cual me dejo a mi dolorida y con ganas de no volver a tener sexo en mi vida, le note molesto e intente hablar con el y me grito que le dejara solo, me hizo sentir una basura y entonces le pegue una bofetada la cual me devolvió al instante.

Mientras tanto Jacob, B.J y los demás buscaban una razón convincente para no moler a golpes a Edward, este estaba tan deseoso de que le golpearan y le infligieran tanto dolor como les fuera posible, pero Emmett llego a la conclusión de que no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos de sangre, y menos se meterían entre marido y mujer, como hermanos, amigos, y cuñados que eran todos en es habitación, debieran de aconsejarle, en vez de golpearle, ayudarle a entender que su conducta era aberrante.

Eso solo hizo sentir peor a Edward, veinte minutos mas tarde Alice, Marla, Leah, y Rosalie entraron a la habitación de Edward y Bella con una mirada maquiavélica,

-Leah? pregunto Edward... que...

-Calla acabo de Llegar esta noche, y mira con que embrollo me encuentro

-Como pudiste! chillo el cuarteto de mujeres desde la puerta.

-No lo se, respondió el con una sinceridad que abrumo completamente a las nueve personas que estaban en la habitación, incluyéndolo a el no lo se, no lo se, se atormento y se tiro al suelo a llorar, desgarradores sollozos salían de su pecho, todos en la habitación sintieron lastima, todos ecepto Las gemelas del mal, quienes lo hicieron sentir peor.

-Te mereces la peor de las muertes, Edward y pensar que somos de la misma sangre, dijo Alice cortantemente

-Eres un ser insensible, y estupido, ella quería escucharte, quería que confiaras en ella y mira como la trataste, nunca pensé que tu orgullo masculino fuera tan grande, me decepcionas, Edward, Profirió Marla en un alarido que ensordeció a todo el mundo el la habitación,

-No tienes perdón de dios, murmuro Leah, espero que mueras y te pudras en el infierno,

-Ellas ya han dicho casi todo lo que tenia yo en mi mente así que, solo te deseo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, si vieras el rostro de Bella, te aseguro que no desearías vivir ni un minuto mas, pero como sabemos que eres un cobarde, esperas que alguno de nosotros te matemos verdad? O te golpeemos para hacerte sentir que ya tenias tu castigo, co el dolor que te causaríamos? pues te lo digo, si los chicos te matasen o mejor aun te torturasen , preferiría que te echaran aceite hirviente encima, y luego, te arrastraran por la carretera.

Cuando suplicases por que te dejen morir, te dejen en un desierto donde morirías dos o tres semanas después, comido por aves de carroña.

Ojala eso me pasase... entonces alguien le golpeo la cabeza dejándole en un sopor que le pareció a la gloria...

Flores? =P

Aplausos=D

Tomates? =(

Todo eso mándenmelo en sus reviewssss

Reviewssss this chapter

_**Contestas a los rr **_

_**Lore molina**__… si supieras que tenia hasta el capitulo 8 escrito, pero he tenido unos problemillas con mi tiempo y no habia podido corregirlos, he incluso se los iba a enviar a antito Cullen para que los corrigiera, pero no los pudo abrir, a ti te dedico este cap, mañana o hoy mismo te subo el cap… tkm…_

**Nany87**,.. _yo tengo casi 70 historias en proceso, he escrito aproximadamente tres capitulos de cada uno,pero no me decido a cual subir y les queria pedir opinión a ustedes de cual les gustaba mas para subirla, dejare solamente esos argumentos,y si no tengo respuesta de las chicas subiré in to the blue, y actualizo este cada vez que tengo tiempo._

_Luz C.C… gracias por tu recomendación, se que tengo algunas deficiencias y tratare de mejorarlas, de todo corazon te lo agradezco._

**lesly jailenne****… **_ gracias, me gusta saber que tengo muchas personas a quienes les gusta lo que hago…_

_**supattinsondecullen**__**…**__ gracias por leer mi vida…._

_**Giselle Cullen…**__ y quien te dijo que seria un fracaso? No todo lo que empieza bien tenirmina bien , gracias por leerme, _

_**ANUNCIOS**_

_DEDICATORIAS_

**Este capitulo va dedicado a:**

4nt0niettA

DORIS CULLEN (AUNQUE NO LEA MI HISTORIA YO SI SIGO LAS DE ELLA)

AnJuDark

yOYA 11

Lore molina

A todas las chicas como yo, que tienen la mente negra, pero tan negra, que le desearían a alguien la tortura que Rosalie le deseo a Edward


	7. Aislamiento

Capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer **_Los personajes y algunas de sus características son producto de la imaginación de **st. Meyer**, no mía solo la historia, mas Marla, Bj y los personajes que Irán apareciendo en el transcurso de esta son de mi propiedad, pésele a quien le pese... que oso...

-**A**i_S_l_A_m**I**e**Nt**_O_-

-Idiota! El chillido ensordecedor de Bella resonó en la habitación, luego del golpe maestro que le dio a Edward con un candelabro en la nuca... Maldito gilipollas, susurro, te detesto,... por que tengo que amarte? entonces sobrevino un llanto desgarrador, se las había cobrado, pero eso no la hacia sentir satisfecha, como ella pensaba

-Por que hiciste eso Bella interfirió Bj, con un deje de preocupación en su voz

-No lo se...

-Bel...

-Maldita sea no lo se! pensé que me sentiría mejor, si me cobraba la bofetada, pero ahora siento lastima de mi, ahora soy, incluso peor que el...

-Bell no te sien... intervino Jasper

-Vete a la mierda, déjenme sola!

Entonces busco una maleta debajo de la cama y puso algunas ropas, su tarjeta de crédito, sus identificaciones, y salio corriendo de la habitación

-Bella esta no es la manera de Arreglar las cosas!

-Les dije que me dejaran en paz, estoy confundida, quiero pensar en lo que voy a hacer, por favor no me busquen en el hotel... decía desde la puerta de la habitación

-No te iras jovencitas, podrás haberte casado pero Bj y yo somos los mayores y... trato de espetar Jacob pero no termino por que Bella tomo uno de sus mocasines y se lo lanzo a la cara.

-Calla Jacob, no me voy del hotel, solo no me busquen, necesito aislarme, necesito aclara mi mente para tomar una decisión

-Bella tiene razón, reconoció Emmett, ella necesita su espacio, que lamentablemente no se le ha dad en el DIA de hoy

Bella le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento

-Gracias Oso

-De nada campanilla ahora vete y encuéntrate a ti misma

Después de que Bella saliera de la suite, las mentes de las ocho personas en la habitación, buscaban la solución para semejante problema.

-Que haremos con el? Marla interrumpió el silencio

-Dejarlo tirado en la cama es lo ultimo que se merece, espeto Rosalía con desprecio

-Tárenle en el suelo, canturreo Alice

-Mejor hagamos lo que dice Alice, secundo Leah, desde un rincón de la habitación, su mirada era maquiavélica como pensando en algo mejor que hacer... -no mejor...

-No Leah, déjalo así, los chicos y yo lo dejaremos tirado el suelo, le dijo Jacob con cara suplicante,

-OK mi lobito, dejémoslo así.

Después de tirar a Edward en el piso, los muchachos salieron de la habitación con pensamientos distintos en la cabeza.

Menuda noche de Bodas, dijeron al unísono, haciendo que se rieran de semejante coordinación, aunque el momento no estuviera para reírse...

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos, la mañana siguiente pensó que estaba donde se merecía, en el infierno, pues le dolía la cabeza como los mil demonios , y tenia la garganta seca, como si hubiera durado diez días debajo del sol se sintió como el peor de los animales, al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, entonces fue conciente de nuevo de su cuerpo, se miro, o intento mirarse, estaba en el suelo de la suite, con un brazo debajo de su torso, y acostado bocabajo, una punzada de dolor le atravesó, en cuanto intento moverse una punzada de dolor lo atravesó, se lo merecía, pensó satisfecho, al no ver vestigios de la ropa de Bella en los armarios de la suite, se sintió mejor, eso era lo que se merecía, morir solo, y si, lo mejor era morirse, entonces volvió al sopor del que había salido minutos antes...

Bella despertó buscando el calido cuerpo de Edward a su lado entonces, al removerse en las frías sabanas, la realidad la golpeo, Edward, placer... dolor, INSULTOS, OFENSAS... peleas, y por ultimo la bofetada que colmo el vaso de todo... entonces, se odio, se odio a ella misma, por amarlo, por perdonarlo, por Justificar el daño que el le había hecho entonces, determino una cosa en su mente, encontrar su lugar feliz, donde nunca el dolor, la humillación, y la indiferencia ... mucho menos la lastima la alcanzaran, se concentro tanto que, pensó en un momento que estaba inconsciente, vagamente escuchaba el sonido de las olas que se arremolinaban afuera, y tampoco sintió cuando el televisor se encendió dándole paso a las noticias nacionales, de la mañana, perfecto pensó, así no tendré que Verlo, y tampoco tendré que odiarme y esos fuero sus últimos pensamientos antes de hundirse en una negrura que bien le pareció la muerte...

Los chicos bajaron temprano a desayunar, albergando la esperanza de que, Bella bajara a desayunar, y así pasaron una semana, esperándola, cuando Carlisle, Seme, Charlie y René les preguntaban por que no aparecían los muchachos, ellos no sabían que responder, así pasaron los días, que se hicieron dos semanas, en las cuales la preocupación de ellos fue en aumento hasta que un día Alice decidió interferir con el dichosos Aislamiento

Cuando fueron a La habitación de Edward, lo que vieron los dejo anonadados, Edward estaba en la misma posición en que lo dejaron, pero ahora tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par con la vista puesta en el vacío armario, donde todo estaba de la misma forma en que lo habían dejado, en si, todo estaba igual que hace dos semanas, la sangre de las colchas estaba negra, la cama desordenada, la capa de Bella encima de una Mesilla de noche Hasta el candelabro con el que Bella le golpeo, estaba en el mismo sitio a un lado de la puerta de Baño

-OH... mi Dios! Grito Marla

-Bj, Jacob Llamen a Carlisle!

-Rosalía Alice, Marla, Leah, vayan a la recepción a Buscar la habitación de Bella cuando tengan el numero vengan a buscarme a los chicos y a mi, dudo mucho que Bella se encuentre en mejor estado, Hemos dejado que este aislamiento vaya demasiado lejos...

Las chicas fueron a recepción pidiendo la habitación de Bella Cullen, pero le dijeron que no había ninguna reservación a nombre de Bella Cullen pero si una a los Señores, Cullen Platt, y otra a los señores Cullen Swan, probaron con su nombre de soltera, pero ni aun así, entonces a Marla se le ocurrió, que tal vez ella usaba su segundo nombre y su segundo apellido

-Entonces búsquela como Marie Dywer.

-Bingo, esta en la 756B

-Perfecto

Al llegar a la suite, encontraron que Carlisle había acabado de Examinar a Edward

-Casi muere de Inanición, si pasaba dos o tres días mas así podría haber muerto, respondió el ante la silenciosa pregunta en los ojos de Alice

-Los chicos me contaron la situación, por que callaron?

-Carlisle, aquí, en mi tierra natal, Consideramos que es mejor no meterse en pleitos de Marido y mujer... dijo Marla en tono Vacilante.

-Pero Edward podría Haber muerto! Chillo Esmee desde una esquina de la habitación

-Que querían ustedes que hiciéramos en esta situación, ellos nos pidieron tiempo para pensar y se los dimos, no pensamos que este aislamiento llegaría tan lejos mama! Grito Alice desesperada

-Es mejor que salgamos a Bella, sugirió Leah...

-si es mejor, dijo Emmett desde el sillón

cuando llegaron a la habitación de Bella ella no estaba muy Bien que digamos ella aparte de Edward parecía que se había movido por lo menos, he intentado comer, pues unos huevos revueltos con tostada estaban en la cama, pero se veían que tenían mucho tiempo así, y por lo que Emmett pudo notar tenían gusanos, ella tenia la misma ropa que Rosalía le había prestado esa noche, estaba arrinconada en una esquina con la mirada turbia igual que ella, el moretón de su mejilla ya se tornaba amarillento, parecía que no había dormido en días...

-Válgame Dios! Que paso aquí?...

Flores? =P

Aplausos=D

Tomates? =(

Todo eso mándenmelo en sus reviewssss

Review this chapter

_**ANUNCIOS**_

_DEDICATORIAS_

**Este capitulo va dedicado a:**

ANTITOCULLEN

DORIS CULLEN (AUNQUE NO LEA MI HISTORIA YO SI SIGO LAS DE ELLA)

AnJuDark

YOYA 11


	8. PERDON

8 PERDON

-Valgame Dios, que paso aqui?

Bella fue vagamente consciente de que la puerta de su habitacion habia sido abierta despues de unos minutos de estar ella instalada, pero, por mas que la llamaron, y zarandearon, ella no queria responder ante las debiles preguntas que le hacian Alice y Marla, Alice la miraba fijamente, buscando alguna expresion en su rostro, sin exito alguno, hasta que despues de unos minutos Bella volvio en si y se encontro rodeada de sus amigos y familia, con un gesto de clara preocupacion.

-les dije que me dieran mi espacio, logro murmurar bella

-Te lo dimos.

-Alice, si solo han pasado unos minutos, al menos yo lo siento asi.

-Bella han pasado dos semanas completas. Susurro Rosalie.

-Wao1 no me habia dado centa- murmuro para si ,... y Edward? Lo han visto.

Las expresiones de los que estaban con ella en la suite, cambiaron de manera drastica, algunos reflejaban incredulidad, otros desconcierto. la de Alice denotaba compasio, y mucha compresion al igual que el de Marla, la que estaba mas enfurecida era Rosalie, en la mente de esta no cabia que Bella estuviese preocupada por el despues de todo lo ocurrido.

-Humm esta mas o menos igual que tu.

-Puedo ir con el?

-Estas segura? Solo si estas preparada te dejaremos salir de aqui, ambos tienen que recuperarse pus estan muy debilitados, parece que ambos decidieron abstenerse de alimentarse por todo este tiempo. Declaro carlisle

-Estoy segura, ademas quiero decirle un par de cositas...

-Bella...

-No es nada malo, lo juro, pero deso estar a solas con mi esposo. Asi que ¿Me van a llevar?

-Deja que paguemos la cuenta de esta habitacion y ordenemos que limpien la habitacion de Edward y tuya, aun no entiendo como no los encontraron antes-dijo Jacob.

-Segun la Conserje de turno, me dijo que Edward le habia pediso que no fuese a limpiar la habitacion y que el se ocuparia el mismo de ella.-Informo BJ.

-Yo me acuerdo de haberle dicho algo parecido a la que paso por aqui. Les mencione por casualidad.

Luego de una media hora que a Bella se le antojo una eternidad, asearse y vestirse una comoda Pjama de Betty Boop la llevaron a ver a Edward.

...

La brillante luz de la mañana dejo cegado a Edward, en cuanto intento abrir los ojos, al mover su mano izquierda, sintio una pequeña punzada de dolor que le obligo a abrirlos, para ver que tenia, una lanceta introducida en la vena principal de la mano, siguio la lanceta con la mirada hasta que se encontro con la manguerita de un suero. Un suspiro y un movimento a su Derecha hizo que se volteara para ver de que se trataba, y quedo pasmado al encontrarse con el calido cuerpo de Bella acurrucado junto al suyo. Se removio inquieta durante uns minutos, hasta que desperto y se topo con la angustiada mirada de Edward.

-Hola saludo ella de manera dulce.

-Hola? Murmuro inseguro Edward

-Humm, como estas? Pregunto Bella claramente interesada.

-Mas o menos, como estas tu?

-Bien ahora que estoy contigo.

-Bella queria decirte que.. no logro terminar la frase pues ella lo callo con un beso tierno y suave, que le dejo ver a Edward, que a pesar de todo lo que pasara, a pesar de lo que habia sucedido, ella estaria ahi, que lo entenderia y que lo amaria aunque afuera se desatara la tercera guerra mundial. Edward respondio al beso con renovada Emocion, sintiendo como el predon fluia como una corriente de un ser a otro, y que el medio por el cual fluia era, el danzar incesante y deliciosamente tierno de sus labios. Se separaron sin articular palabra hasta que bella interrumpio el delicioso y comodo silencio que los rodeaba.

-Te perdono, solamente si tu me perdonas,

-La unica que sufrio fuiste tu, soy yo quien deberia pedir perdon.

-No, deja de culparte por los errores que hemos cometido los dos, yo debi darte tu espacio, me comporte como una estupida perra posesiva, y quise acaparar todo de una vez, yo actue tan mal o peor que tu y lo lamento, perdoname, perdonemos, y olvidemos lo que paso, Edward, te amo, y se que tu tambien me amas, no lo arruinemos por un par de insultos. Y bofetadas.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que te golpeara, debi de actuar con madurez ante esa situacion, pero en cambio actue como un hombre sin escrupulos.

-Te dije que no importaba, te perdono, si tu me perdonas.

-Te perdono, Bella, admito que si, que actuaste como una loca o perra posesiva como quieras llamarle, pero quien comenzo fui yo, mas que dispuesto a Olvidar todo, si tu lo olvidas tambien.

- Y nada de secretos, okey? Cualquier cosa, por mala que sea, cuentamelo, cualquier Error que cometas, aqui estare para ayudarte vale.?

-Perdonado

-Y Olvidado

Entonces, volvieron a besarse de manera suave, hasta que Bella lanzo un suspiro, que fue seguido por un gemido de Edward, ella enterro los dedos en los cabellos de el, quien se limito a acariciar suavemente la parte de atras de su cuello.

El sonido de unas risitas a su alrededor los hicieron separarse lentamente, entre los visitantes, alguien carraspeo.

-Es bueno ver que han vuelto a hacer el tonto. Comento Carlisle divertido

-Yo me alegro, de que nos hallamos perdonado, no podia, ni queria vivir un segundo mas sin el perdon de Bella.

-Mas te vale, que la trates como una dama, por que la proxima vez, lo vas a pesar ok? Amenazo jacob, mientras Em, Bj y el tronaban los nudillos sincronizadamente, mas ensayado no podria haberse visto.

-Cuento con ello.

A los quince dias despues del dichoso aislamiento, volvieron a Forks, y se mudaron en el Barrio, donde compraron aquella casa, donde se habian besado por primera vez. Se instalaron alli, pero cada fin de semana acudian a las reuniones familiares, que Esme y Crlisle organizaban cada fin de semana, estas casi siempre consistia en irse de crucero por el mediterraneo... no en serio, consistia en una parrillada, que alegremente Emmett se ofrecia a cocinar, y en las tardes, a jugar Cripta y Ataud, monopolio, o cualquier juego de mesa mientras hablaban de trivialidades. Edward y Bella vovieron ha hacer el amor un par de veces, y Bella tuvo que fingir el orgasmo en varias ocasiones , lo que hizo sentir fatal a Edward quien se daba cuenta, y en cierto modo le enfurecia, pues ella era la que habia impuesto la regla que nada de secretos. Cuando le pregunto el por que, ella respondio que le salia natural, y que no podia evitarlo, por que con velo satisfecho a el ella se sentia satisfecha, la manera mazoquistamente femenina de ver las cosas, ellos discutieron, pero Edward, y a su vez Bella guardaron las distancias, al cabo de un tiempo Bella se canso de fingir, ya que de ocho veces que hacian el amor solo se corria tres veces, y a veces en casos extraordinarios para ella tuvo tres orgamos seguidos...

Yacian enredados en las sabanas, exaustos, a Bella no la movio la decpcion, si no su autocompasion, habia acabado de sentir el orgasmo mas delicioso que habia tenido en los brazos de Edward, sabiendo que seria el ultimo de la semana por asi decirlo, se habia vuelto rutinario, y ella se habia lamentado, por ser tan conformista, que evitava cualquier cosa que hiciera enojar a Edward, hasta el punto de ver como su vida sexual, decaia a una velocidad peligrosa. A veces no sentia deseos, y Edward se entristecia echandose toda la culpa el solo, ignorando que los dos jugaban un papel escencial en el asunto.

Hasta que sucedio, Bella le comento que estaba embarazada de dos meses.

-En serio?

-Es en serio, vamos a ser padres en siete meses.

Edward tomo el rostro de su esposa y la beso con devocion, alegria, respesto, ternura, todos los sentimientos que de verdad en ese momento lo embriagaban hasta sentirse mareado.

Afuera se escucho el chirrido de las llantas del jeep de Emmett, el repiqueto casi histerico de unos nudillos llamando a la puerta los hizo bufo por lo bajo.

-Como se enteraron?

-Carlisle, fue quien me hizo los analisis.

-Bella maldita sea! Si no me dejas entrar, te juro que rompo la puerta

Preparada?

Quien esta preparado alguna vez para lidiar con Alice?

Buen maravilloso punto, entonces? A la cuenta de tres

Bella se rio entre dientes.. Vale

* * *

Contestas a los RR

_Lore molina_

**es bueno saber que te tengo intrigada XD gracias por tu D y si Edward algun dia tenia que sufrir sigue leyendo, te quiere Mp.**

_SerenitySey_

**En primera, Gracias por leerme, segundo Bj Es el diminutivo brahian Javier que es hermano de Bella y Jacob, Marla, es la esposa de BJ. y la mejor amiga de las chicas, y si la aparicion de leah se suponía que era una sorpresa para Bella, pero vemos que la sorprendida fue ella por eso aparece de golpe,**

_tkiere MP_


	9. planes y ayuda

9 PLANES Y AYUDA

-Como te enteraste? Pregunto alice efusivamente

-Mmm, bueno, yo no me di cuenta, el que lo noto fue Carlisle, ayer en la mañana, pase por el hospital para hablar con una compañera ( entre todo el barullo, se me olvido decirles que era medico RESIDENTE? Creo que si) de trabajo a la que cambiaron de jornada, tenia algo que decirle, Carlisle que pasaba por alli, vio cuando casi me desvaneci, creeran que soy tarada o algo por el estilo, pues sendo medico no me habia dado cuenta de mi condicion, pero para mi, habia una explicacion logica para todo, el sueño exesivo, lo atribui a que habia cambiado de turno en el hospital y siempre que lo hacia dormia mucho por el cambi brusco de horario hasta que mi cuerpo adopta una rutina, los vomitos, a que pudiera tener alguna leve infeccion estomacal, los mareos... vamos todo el mundo qsabe que soy muy torpe, y en cuanto a la ausencia del periodo, sufro de periodos dolorosos, que el periodo no me llegara en todo este tiempo, fue un alivio tan grande que a mi subconciente y a mi mente se le paso por desapercibido ademas saben que se me da bien olvidar las cosas innecesarias y dolorosas.

-Sabiamos que eras despitada pero no a tal grado Bells.

-Segun los resultados debo de tener ocho semanas y media de embarazo, lo que significaria que tengo dos meses y algo...

-No se puede saber el sexo? Pregunto Alice removiendose con emocion en el asiento.

-aun no, creo que a los, tres meses, habria que preguntarle a carlisle, los bebes no son mi especialidad.

-Ah! Vamos a ser Tias! – Canturreaba Alice dando saltitos, tenemos mucho que planear, baby shower, la decoracion del cuarto, el nombre, accesorios para el pelo, si es niña, ropa, juguetes, biberones... Ahh! Hay mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo siete meses no nos dara a basto para quee tengamos todo en orden.

Los chicos de jaron solos a sus histericas esposas en la sala de la casa y se fueron hacia el minibar.

Felicidades Edward! Vitorearon.

Gracias, que puedo decir? Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, y no por que lo merezca.

No cuentes con ello por mucho.. insinuo Emmett

-Bueno, se sabe que las hormonas de las mujeres cuando estan embarazadas se encuentran a flor de piel.

-Y?... Edward seguia sin entender.

-Bella querra tener mas sexo contigo, y si no la satisfaces va a pensar que es que ya no la deseas, y se va a convertir en un mar de lagrimas, si yo fuera tu... trataria de ir a un medico, para ver que te recomienda por tu problemilla, si no.. me compadezco.

Esa declaracion era com un cubo de agua fria ante la felicidad que embargaba a Edward.

-u..u..un medico? Logro decir Edward

-Aja, o creias que tu problema se hiba a resolver solo?

-No pero...

-Evitate una discusion con Bella y ve antes que ella te haga una prescripcion medica para que vayas a un especialista.

El resto del dia Edward se la pas pensando en que hacer cuando el momento propicio para visitar el tal medico llegara, y asi paso pensando y esperando el momento oportuno y se le pasaron los dias, las semanas, y el primer trimestre de el embarazo de Bella paso lleno de preparativos, fiestas, compras, explosiones de hormonas y llanto delante de sus ojos.

Sabia que tenia que acudir al bendito especialista, pero, el valor se le escapaba de las manos cuando se montaba en el coche, hasta que al final, para el quinto mes de embarazo, una noche depues de hacer el amor con bella, escribio una nota la cual dejo doblada con delicadeza a su lado tomo una mochila dinero en efectivo unas tarjetas de credito, algo de ropa, y salio en su coche sin un rumbo fijo.

_**No me busquen, necesito pensar claramente, comprendan, estoy a punto de ser padre, soy un amante pesimo, y un marido inepto, estoy a punto de explotar, le he fallado a bella, y estoy apunto de fallarle a mi hijo. no puedo ni siquiera pensar con claridad si el leon del escudo cullen significa coraje o Cobardia, ya no se ni que escribo en mis libros...**_

_**en fin los quiero y no se preocupen por mi...**_

_**Edward **_

Bella tuvo que leer el mensaje mas de diez veces para poder creerselo, la muñequera con el escudo Cullen que pertenecia a Edward quemaba entre sus dedos, se habia levantado despues del mejor sexo de su vida en busca de mas tiernas caricias, pero en vez de encontrar el cuerpo caliente de Edward encontro frias sabanas, el vacio se sintio inmediatamente y se percato de que parecia estar en una especie de Deja Vu el dia que se desperto en busca de sus brazos la mañana de su noche de Bodas.

Su corazon se destrozo en mil pedazos, algunos de los chicos que estaban ahi solo se les ocurrio envolverla en brazos, el inexplicable comportamiento de Edward se les hacia imperdonable,

-El prblema de Edward es der un cobarde marica eso es!

-Emmett! Modula tu vocabulario delante de Bella!

-Es que, maldición, su temperamento cambiante me marea, cuando el y Bella andaban de novios, no pasaba lo mismo!

-Lo se, Em es frustrante, darte cuenta de que con quien creías que te casabas, no es con lo que te casaste, no es que esperaba un amante experto, o un padre experimentado, por que para eso no existen manuales lo que al menos espero de el es que me confíe lo que le esta pasando.

Lo único que nos queda es esperar, a que vuelva para el nacimiento del pequeño Ron.

Miles de kilómetros mas allá de donde se encontraban los chicos, Edward estaba sentado en una cafetería de la ciudad de las vegas, había conducido desde las tres de la madrugada, y había llegado alrededor de las siete, su mundo estaba vuelto una maraña de sentimientos frustrantes, su conflicto interno no lo dejaba ver mas allá de que loe había fallado a bella, en determinados momentos se daba cuenta de que había puesto el ámbito sexual en primer plano

( y quien no, con una esposa embarazada de cinco meses con las hormonas alborotadas) pero también la idea de tener una vida dependiendo de el , lo aterraba.

Avia tomado la decisión una noches antes, cuando de repente Bella se había puesto a llorar como una magdalena en sus brazos, verla llorar lo desesperaba terriblemente, a quien no? Pero en todo lo que duro la llantina, el no podía dejar de pensar que el era el culpable.

Edward no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, detrás , unas mesa mas al fondo del establecimiento, alguien lo miraba apreciativamente, y calculando su próxima jugada.

***Hey amigas!**

**-Chicas, se que merezco la muerte, (no me lo recuerden) pero… uf! A ver, ya les habia explicado que estoy en Senior? 4to de Bachillerato, o ultimo año de secundaria, como se les diga en su pais, aquí, se hacen algo llamado pruebas nacionales, después de lo exmenes finales, y si no las paso, puedo repetir el año, entonces tengo una avalancha de tareas, trabajos, reportes, practicas y guias de obras.. etc, ademas se le suma la promocion, la graduación y recaudacionbes de fondos para lanzamientos y viajes que tengo que hacer, lo cual me deja con poquisimo tiempo para actualizar, no es una disculpa, se que puedo sonar arrogante, solo queria contarles lo que me pasaba, para que cuando se pregunten por que no actualizo, tengan en cuenta lo apretada que es mi rutina.**

**En otros asuntos Gracias!1 de todo corazon por ser tan buenas con migo y esperar y tenerme paciencia, sabiendo los millones da años luz que tardo en actualizar! Las QuIeRo!1 lo saben por eso, he diseñado un pequeñisima (si es pequeña) imgen en agradecimiento por su paciencia….**

**Se esfuma debajo de la capa de invisibilidad…+**

**Mabpattz- **

**Dedicatorias**

_Spekus-_

_Luz C.C_

_Nany87_

_SerenitySey_

_Giselle Cullen_

_Lore Molina pd _**niña!1 crate una cuenta en ff!1**

_CaroBereCullen_

_Rose Cullen Manson _

_Supattinsondecullen_

_4nt0niettA_

_Sophia18_

_YoYa 11 pd__** me tienes botada!**_

_Leah de Call_

_Ale-cullen4_

_dianitha vaMpire _

_elena Robsten_

_Carol_

_Melania _

_Yu_

_Alex Cullen_

_VICKY08_

_**Si me falto alguna, por fa me avisan!**_


	10. Nota de autor por favor leanla

_**Nota de autor**_

_Bueno chicas, se que odian las notas de autor, (yo tambien las odio) pero, los tres reviews que recibi, me inspiraron a escribir, a_

** Mili **

**_GRACIAS, DE TODO CORAZON!_**

_Sea cual fuere tu intencion, si corregirme para mejorar, o hacerme sentir mal aprecio tu opinion de veras, la opinion de alguien como tu era lo que esperaba, pues solo con decirme, que escribm mal, no haces nada, si no me señalas en lo que estoy mal, como lo iba a saber, gracias, imprimire tu review para ponerlo en mi cuaderno de apuntes, para recordar esos detalles, otra cosa, nunca lamentes decir la verdad, aunque duela, pero si no encuentras alguien que te diga tus errores, no podras mejorar nunca, gracias de nuevo... y si conoces una Beta, recomiendame, se que soy pesima._

**Loremolina**

_te puedo ayudar ha hacer tu cuenta, yo se lo dificil que es, si quieres, me mandas tus datos, y el Penname, o Nick que quieras tener yo te paso la contraseña y luego la cambias? vale, lo que mas me gusta en esta vida es ayudar, y hacerle la vida mas facil a las personas, (menos a mi hermana Xd)_

**Giselle Cullen**_, Actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda, y creo que los errores que cometo se deben a eso, a actualizar al estilo corre corre, y no revisar lo que hago._

_oky, las quiero a todas... y no mas explicaciones un pajarillo por ahi, me dijo que doy demasiadas... _


	11. Ultima nota

_**Nota de autor**_

_Bueno chicas, se que odian las notas de autor, (yo tambien las odio) pero, los tres reviews que recibi, me inspiraron a escribir, a_

Por razones del destino Mili ya no puede seguir beteandome, asi que tratare de terminar la historia lo mejor que pueda y este año entre, Sept- Oct terminare esa y diario de una mujer de la mala vida...

gracias por su paciencia...

Bell


End file.
